This invention relates to a sheet distribution device or sorter for distributing sheets in association with a printing press, a copier, or the like.
In one type of sheet distribution device conventionally used every sheet-receiving shelf or bin in the sorter bin array is provided with a guide roller and a guide pawl for sequentially delivering the sheets to the respective bins. As a result the number of guide rollers and guide pawls is large which results in a large and complicated sorter design with a propensity for being noisy and unreliable.
In accordance with another sorting approach known in the art a guide pawl or deflection finger for guiding a sheet into the respective bins is arranged to move sequentially adjacent each of the bins. The deflection finger is carried by a belt as set forth, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,321, to Snellman, and 3,685,819, to Deutsch. In the latter patent a web-type conveyor associated with the deflection finger is used to convey the sheets to the sheet receiving shelves.